dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yakon
| Date of death=May 7th, 774 Age| Race=Dark-jin| FamConnect=}} Yakon is a character from the anime and manga, Dragon Ball Z. While his exact origins are unknown, Yakon's home planet is referred to as Dark Star (Ankoku) and is a land shrouded in darkness, giving him the ability to see in the dark. He is a monster controlled by Babidi, and is portrayed as one of his strongest followers (and was possibly intended to be placed on level 3 as Dabura claims that sending Yakon to level 2 is too drastic an action). He is a voracious monster with an apparently insatiable appetite as he greets the Z-warriors by asking which one he should eat first despite the fact that he had devoured two messengers Babidi sent him only minutes before. His power level is said to be at 800 Kili (a unit of measurement that is different from power levels displayed on the conventional scouters). As stated by Babidi, this is a level much weaker than Goku's power level of 3,000 Kili (as a Super Saiyan). Yakon sports a large, retractable claw in each of his forearms. According to the Supreme Kai, he is one of the most feared creatures in the universe and is one of the most powerful beings in his quadrant of the universe. Biography Dragon Ball Z Babidi Saga Yakon is first seen when Babidi sends two of his minions to fetch him so he can battle Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and the Supreme Kai, but Yakon eats the minions that Babidi sends. Babidi then informs Yakon himself, and he lumbers off to stage two. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and the Supreme Kai encounter Yakon on the second level of Babidi's spaceship during their descent to stop the awakening of Majin Buu. After Vegeta eliminates Pui Pui, Goku squares off against Yakon. Babidi transports them to Yakon's planet of darkness in order to give the beast an advantage. Yakon comments that he can see Goku even in the darkness, only to be surprised when Goku effortlessly dodges his attacks and lands a blow of his own. Goku informs Yakon that eyesight isn't necessary in order for him to feel his opponent's movements. However, he does have another means to see his opponent. Goku then surprises Yakon (along with an onlooking Babidi and Dabura) by transforming into a Full-Power Super Saiyan, lighting up the area in the process. With his Super Saiyan energy emitting a tremendous amount of light, Goku informs Yakon that their dark environment no longer matters. However, Yakon surprises Goku furthermore by sucking up his light (a delicacy to Yakon), reverting Goku to his normal state. Upon discovering that Yakon literally eats light, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan yet again. Delighted by the fact that he has another meal, Yakon begins sucking up the light. Using Yakon's greed to his advantage, Goku counters Yakon by powering up to an enormous extent (apparently showing Vegeta a glimpse of his Super Saiyan 2 powers, which leads him to conclude that Goku, too, has assumed the transformation in the 7-year period after the Cell Games as he did) and providing him with so much light that Yakon explodes as a result. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Yakon later makes a cameo appearance in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT when the barrier between Hell and Earth was breached. He caught Goten off guard, but was quickly dispatched by Trunks. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Yoshiyuki Kono * Ocean Group Dub: Michael Kopsa * FUNimation Dub: Paul LeBlanc * Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret Trivia * Yakon is the first character in Dragon Ball Z to be killed by Goku. In fact, it could be argued that Goku didn't intentionally kill Yakon at all, but rather, allowed Yakon to kill himself unintentionally by eating far too much of Goku's energy. This trivia of course doesn't include all the people Goku killed in Dragon Ball as there were many, from talking fish to Red Ribbon soldiers and King Piccolo. * Because of his abilities, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, the Yakon capsule brings an opponent's base ki to 0 if they use a transformation in-game. * He appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of Babidi's Blast 2 attacks called 'Yakon is next' in which Babidi summons him and he attacks the opponent by striking them with his sharp paws. * Yakon keeps the M crest when he dies, while Vegeta and Dabura lose theirs when they died. * According to Babidi, his power level is 800 kili, little more than a fourth of Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku's 3,000. Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Majin Category:Monsters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males